


How Things Work

by iiyo (Lalaen)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaen/pseuds/iiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in a poly n-drangle can be pretty interesting. It's not like they're all just there for Aoba, after all. </p><p>Series of short scenes exploring each relationship involved in the five of these boys living together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Koujaku and Noiz

**Author's Note:**

> Figuring out how these things work is just a thing I do, idk. Everyone in a pile is my ultimate favorite DMMD ship. Enjoy my trash. 
> 
> Each chapter is going to be two scenes, one from each character's point of view, exploring how that particular combination works.

Koujaku can't stand Noiz. 

Everyone knows it. Koujaku never shuts up, after all. He's champing at the bit to fuck with him; call him names and try to rile him up. Of course Noiz is far from innocent. He never misses a chance to toss a barb Koujaku's way. They never agree. They'll fight over absolutely anything - who left the lights on, who's getting on whose nerves, whose turn it is to do some household chore, Aoba. Especially Aoba. They fight over him so often and so fiercely that he frequently retreats to the quiet calm that is Mink and Clear, leaving them to work out their tension on their own. 

And they do. 

Noiz struggles in Koujaku's hold, not wanting to admit he's physically weaker but knowing it's the truth. He's seen Koujaku gentle as a kitten with others, especially Aoba, but apparently Noiz really brings out his crazy. 

Noiz grins despite his face being smushed against the wall. He fucking loves crazy. He loves rough and tumble. He loves it when he can't tell where the fistfighting ends and the sex begins. Koujaku growls in his ear, and a thrill runs through him. Secretly, what Noiz loves the most is that he really couldn't get away if he tried. Teeth sink into his neck, hard enough to leave a deep bruise. "Fuck," he hisses, "fucking bastard."

Koujaku's voice is husky. "Brat." Noiz feels one of those scarred hands grab his nape, but he doesn't like to go down easy so he flails and twists and grabs that stupid ponytail. That's the easiest way to piss this old man off. He ends up on the bed regardless, pressing back against Koujaku's hard cock. The next time he goes for the hair his hands are wrenched over his head and held there. He welcomes the sharp ache. He loves that too. Everything feels like pleasure to him when he's hard, even now that he can feel. 

Noiz wants it, and he's sure Koujaku knows that, but he still keeps up a litany of insults as he's fucked, sliding between German and Japanese as he loses his mind. He eventually earns an open handed smack, which Koujaku is stupid enough to follow with a kiss and when he pulls back it's with a cut lip. 

Noiz grins. There's blood on his teeth. 

Koujaku denies Noiz's orgasm with tight fingers around his cock, and Noiz sticks his heel into Koujaku's gut. Noiz scratches deep lines onto Koujaku's back, and Koujaku leaves him littered in bruises from fingers and teeth. 

By the time they're done, Koujaku's hair has been pulled down and he looks like a wild beast. He wastes no time in pulling his jeans back on and leaving, zipping up the fly as he walks out the door. No doubt he's going in search of someone - maybe Aoba, more likely Mink - to help him wind down. Noiz just lies there fucked out and satisfied in a way that he just can't get from anyone else. 

It makes it worth riling the old man up. Not that that isn't fun on its own. 

...

It's the middle of the night - 3 AM to be precise - and Koujaku can't sleep. Tonight there's no real reason. Sometimes his mind will get busy. Sometimes he can't stop thinking about his dear, sweet mother, whether it be from nightmares or just his own mind. Tonight isn't like that. Until getting frustrated and getting up, he'd just been laying in bed with sleep eluding him. That's surprising, considering that he was in bed with Aoba. The sleeping arrangements in the house are very fluid, so that is not always the case. Most frequently, he shares Aoba with Noiz or Clear, though sleeping with Mink or alone or in some other configuration is far from unheard of. He's even ended up with just Clear a time or two. 

One of the reasons for such flexible arrangements is that he, Mink and Noiz all like time to themselves once and a while; Noiz most of all. That's why Koujaku is a little surprised to hear sound from the room the young man is sleeping in. He would assume that Noiz is doing late night computer work, as that's definitely normal, but there's no telling bluish light from the crack in the door and the peeping of hacking bunnies is not what he hears. 

Koujaku does not think he could ever admit it out loud, but he cares for Noiz. He worries about him sometimes in the stupidest way. Maybe it's because he sympathizes with all that bottled up emotion, knowing how he felt at that age. It's that concern that causes him to nudge the door open just a little more, preparing to get yelled at for intruding on the teenager's privacy and interrupting a handheld gaming session. 

He doesn't. 

The light from the hall falls across the bed to reveal Noiz trembling and tangled in blankets. It's not clear if he's awake, asleep or somewhere in between, but something is obviously wrong. Koujaku doesn't hesitate to enter the room, padding softly across the floor to sit on the side of the bed. 

Before he can announce his presence, Noiz is suddenly looking at him, sullen and angry, peeking up with one eye from where his face is buried in the pillow. However, he doesn't say anything, and Koujaku isn't fooled by the venomous look. How can he be when Noiz's face is wet with tears? He doesn't bother to ask what's wrong. He knows that's a question he can't answer when he's had dreams of his mother, and he's not sure what good telling him would do anyways, even if Noiz could or wanted to. 

Instead, Koujaku slides strong arms around Noiz and pulls him up into a close hug. 

The teenager just freezes, and Koujaku is sure he's going to get pushed away; probably yelled at in a language he doesn't even understand. Then Noiz curls his hands into Koujaku's silk night robe, his knees drawing up close to his chest. Koujaku can't help but smile a little to himself - he was right. This is what the kid needs. He moves his arms to hold Noiz a little better, resting a protective hand on the back of his neck, and just lets him stay there. Koujaku can feel the trembling of suppressed sobs, but he doesn't push. He doesn't say anything at all. 

After Noiz has been quiet and still for a while, he starts to contemplate asking if Noiz wants to come back to bed with him and Aoba. Before he can ask, he hears the kid grunt something into his chest, where he's by now completely buried himself. 

"What was that?"

"Don't leave," Noiz repeats through what sounds like gritted teeth.

Normally, Koujaku would irritate him by insisting he be more polite. Now he just says, "I won't," and gathers Noiz up into his arms. He doesn't tell him it'll be ok, because that's an Aoba thing and kind of a stupid idea if you don't know exactly what's going on. He puts Noiz down against the wall so he can climb into the bed next to him, and after a moment's hesitation, drags him close again. Noiz's body is small against his, almost as small as Aoba's, and Koujaku's protective instinct makes him practically wrap himself around the teenager.

"You're crushing me, old man." Noiz whispers, but then he hides his face in Koujaku's neck.


	2. Koujaku and Aoba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kouao more like sickening domesticity

"Ao~ba!" 

Aoba perks up from his spot in front of the sink at the sound of the voice, in that sing-song tone that only can only be Koujaku. He loves all of them; but Mink is an inscrutable lone wolf, Noiz can be a grumpy little bastard, and Clear... Well, Aoba doesn't like to admit it, but Clear can get on his nerves sometimes. He just doesn't really know when to stop. It's not his fault. The fact that the only one who never gets annoyed with the robot is Mink - a man infamous for putting up with absolutely nothing - remains a mystery. 

It isn't that Koujaku has no flaws. He has a nasty temper, he's always picking fights with Noiz, and he's a pompous asshole at the best of times. However, Aoba has a limitless ability to tolerate him, probably because they've known each other so long. No matter how bad his mood, Koujaku knows just how to deal with it. The man is still his hero. 

Strong hands clasp Aoba's waist, and he relaxes back against the broad chest he knows is there for just that purpose. One of Koujaku's hands moves to catch his wrist, stopping him from picking up another dirty plate. "Let me finish these," Koujaku says, in that low voice that Aoba knows drives the women wild. 

"Oi, I can do the dishes," Aoba scolds softly. Koujaku is always bending over backwards for him, and he needs to put his foot down somewhere. If he doesn't, he'll feel too demanding when he asks for something he actually wants. 

Koujaku huffs softly, but bends to kiss his neck; gently pushing his hair out of the way to do so. "Where is everyone?"

"Mink is in the front room reading, or at least he was," Aoba says, continuing with his dishes with Koujaku hovering behind him. "I think Clear said he was going up on the roof, but... Who knows, he probably decided to go on a walk once he was up there. Noiz is... Somewhere." He trails off, pursing his lips. Noiz has a very hard time understanding the concept of being considerate. 

"So," Koujaku replies in that sultry tone of his, the one Aoba only pretends no longer effects him, "we have the house to ourselves..."

"Koujaku. I just told you that Mink is here." 

"Ehh? He can join in if he wants." Aoba doesn't need to turn around to see the shit-eating grin on Koujaku's face. "Beni and Ren can keep each other company."

"Yes, I don't want to watch! I've had enough of that, thank you." The little bird squawks, and Aoba startles a little because he hadn't realized Beni was so close to him - no doubt sitting on Koujaku's shoulder. 

"... You might need him to fetch you a tissue if you get another nosebleed." Aoba says dryly, allowing a little smirk to pull at his lips. 

"Aoba..."

...

Aoba is Koujaku's sun and moon. Waking up next to him is the most wonderful feeling in the world, seeing his peaceful face as soon as he opens his eyes. Koujaku is an early riser, earlier than anyone else in the house; excluding Clear, who doesn't need sleep quite the same as the rest of them do. Pushing himself up on his elbows, Koujaku gazes down at his sleeping beauty. Aoba has his hair all fanned around him, his eyes still serenely closed, his thick lashes brushing his cheeks. Smiling, Koujaku bends to kiss his forehead. 

"Mm?" Aoba makes a soft sound, leaning into Koujaku's warmth. His shift causes an answering grunt, and Koujaku is treated to an angry glare from the blond on Aoba's other side.

"Morning, bean sprout," he says with a grin that only widens when Noiz flips him off in response. Koujaku is very used to it, and it far from ruins his good mood. If Noiz wasn't being a little pain in his ass, something was very wrong with the world. Sure, if it was Clear there he would've cheerfully crawled over Aoba to Koujaku's side of the bed, happy to be held by whoever was awake. The downside of that was it stopped him from getting out of bed for a while. Today, that isn't going to be a problem. 

Koujaku carefully sits up, turning back to smile fondly at Aoba again. Some people might call his affection a little sickening, but this man is his reason for living; and he wants to love him as much as he can each and every day. 

Just as he's trying to calculate a way to get around Ren sleeping on the end of the bed without jostling him or accidentally turning him on, an arm snakes around Koujaku's waist. Aoba makes a contented noise. 

Koujaku sighs to himself. A few more minutes won't hurt, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when the kids are away mom n dad will play... or something
> 
> who am i kidding mink is dad


End file.
